Forgiveness
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: LAST OF THE I'M SORRY TRILOGY! Why can't you forgive yourself, Yami? And just love me, too... Puzzleshipping smut. R&R please?


**A/N: Hello to all my loyal readers! Hello to you new readers! Remember that one time I said I was writing a Samurai 7 fic? Yeah, well, the show made a bitch move and ruined it. So, yeah. That happened. This is the third and last fic in the I'm Sorry trilogy!**

**Warnings: A lemon. No it isn't rape. I'm proud of me too.. *Killed by Yami* BTW, this is in YUUGI'S POV. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. Bitches best believe that's mine.**

**~l~l~l~**

**One year after the rape, to the day...**

I watch as you slowly wither away. It progresses fast each day. After the Marik incident, you lost your proud stance. I stopped seeing him, but your crimson eyes still dulled as dark half-moons appeared below them. Your cheeks have sunken in, making you look gaunt and sickly.

"You need to eat." I murmur, shoving the bowl of soup towards you. You turn your nose up and clutch your stomach.

...Please don't throw up on me. Again...

"Yuugi..."

A sharp pain explodes through my chest.

/Please call me aibou.../

A look of absolute horror crosses your face. \I can't.\

You shove away from the table and flee from the room. A small sob escapes as I gather up the remnants of my supper. I shove yours in the refridgerator. Maybe you'll eat it later.

Probably not.

/Where are you?/

No answer. Fine, I can do things the old fashioned way. Going to every room, I peer inside and search. You've gotten to where you hide from me. It's rather irritating. I never have liked hide-and-seek.

/You aren't inside.../

\Go away.\

Ouch...

I finally reach my room and climb onto the desk to peer out of the skylight. There you are...

I shove the pane of glass out of my way before clambering onto the room.

"Yami..."

No answer.

"Atem!"

Finally your head snaps around and you fix me with a pleading stare. I cry out at how zombie-like you look in the dying light.

"Ra, Atem! When was the last time you ate!?" I cry, recovering some.

"Don't know."

I crush the urge to slit your throat, as that would not be very productive to my goals... I sit by you instead, sinking down onto the roof.

"Atem-"

"Don't do this, Yuugi." you whisper, looking at everything but me.

Why can't you forgive yourself?

"I love you."

You crumple in on yourself, falling to the roof. Your body is shaking as I place my hand on your side, rolling you to face me.

"Love me." I plead. You close your eyes and try to escape, but I move faster. My lips are on yours before you caan react, our bodies melting into one.

\Yuugi, stop!\

I ignore you, allowing my hands to wander all over. You give half hearted attempts to push me away, but your eyes are beginning to cloud over. You've missed me.

"Please love me." I beg. I roll us so that you're on top of me, straddling my hips. My hands grip your wrists, pulling your hands to my chest. Your eyes jump to the skylight, then back to me. I watch you weigh the two options.

If you try to run... I won't stop you.

Finally, you look down at me, eyes scanning my face. Ungodly amounts of emotion swirl in their depths, ranging from remorse to joy.

"Please..."

You look at the skylight once more before leaning down slowly. Closed lips meet mine, unsure. Your hands move from my chest to either side of my face, thumbs gently rubbing my cheeks.

This, Atem. This is how that first time should have been.

My fingers dance up your arms to the back of your neck, fingers gently sliding across the sensitive skin there. A soft moan spills from your lips as your finally pull my bottom lip between your own. Your tongue snakes out to run across it, soon being replaced by playful nips. My arms tighten around you pulling you even closer. Your lips leave to make a trail to my shoulder, where you pause to push my school jacket out of the way. I slide my own hands up your torso to the top button of your black overshirt.

"Aibou..."

A surge of joy slams into me, making my fingers shake as I continue to unbutton the shirt. You lean back to look at me, life finally lighting up your features.

Making you beautiful again.

"Gods, I love you..." you murmur, hand sliding under my shirt. I slide your own down your arms slowly, touching any amount of skin I can get my hands on. I roll my body against yours, reveling in the sounds I'm rewarded with. Fingers slide up to my throat, gently unclasping the collar(1) there. Lips kiss at my jaw, my neck, my chest. I don't remember when you took my shirt off. I don't really care. My fingers slide from your shoulders to your chest, down to the buckle of your belt. Hands capture my wrists, and I look up, fearful that I'd somehow crossed a line.

You roll your hips against mine, fingers unclasping, unzipping, my own pants. Soon I'm bared before you, hands on your thighs, chest rising and falling rapidly. Hunger and love dance across your features and I shiver. Your eyes meet mine, making my member throb. Your old smirk comes back as you stand, taking off your jeans and boxers.

You sink back to your knees, beckoning me to you. I nearly stumble over myself. Your arms grasp me, pulling me to straddle you. Hands slide to my hips, down to my butt. A finger pauses at my entrance before being slowly pushed in. A look of confusion crosses your features.

"Yuugi..."

I blush, burying my face in your chest. "I already did it... Y'know... In case everything turned out okay..."

I feel you shake your head and I smile. Hands grasp my hips suddenly, pulling me further up so that I'm taller than you. I know it's only beacause you're sitting, but it still makes me smile again. You slam me down onto your member and I scream. My back arches impossibly, your moan only driving me further. I spread my legs more, sinking further down. Hands grasp at your shoulders as yours slide to grip the underneath of my thighs.

Together, we pull my weight up before I slam myself back down. I roll my hips once, to see your reaction. You shudder, gripping my thighs so hard I know I'll bruise, but this time around I could care less.

"Do that again." you command, lips at my ear. I do it once, twice, three times. Your moans push me closer and closer to release. Your fingers dance around my member, teasing me.

"Atem, I- Please..." I can't form a coherent thought, let alone a scentence. You smirk, grasping my need. I throw my head back at the same time you bite into my shoulder, both of our bodies tensing and releasing. For a moment, we stay exactly as we are.

Soon, you release a long sigh, pulling me to lay on top of you, never once pulling out. I feel complete, now. Like all is as it should be.

"As do I, aibou." you murmur, looking down at me. I hum into your chest, not minding that the Link blew open without me knowing it. You sigh again, one hand on my lower back, the other twirling a peice of my blonde bangs around your finger.

"I love you, Atem."

Sleep is creeping up fast, trying to steal me from you.

"I love you, too. My beautiful light..."

They always say revenge is sweet... As for me?

I've always thought forgiveness is so much better.

**A/N: AWWWWHHHH. Wasn't that just "cuter than a teddy bear wrapped in puppies?"**

**Seto: I still hate cute.**

**ANYWAYS, now that I'm done talking to myself... I hope you all enjoyed this trilogy, it was hella-fun to write! I think I might have converted Amazin' Alexis to Yu-Gi-Ohanism.(; Welcome, friend! Speaking of which, I gotta get on writing a House of Night one-shot for ye! Well, don't forget to review! They make fighting the thing they call 'technology' worth while!**

**(1)- Yes, it's a collar. A bondage collar. **

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
